


Coming Home Now.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert gets released early on good behavior and Aaron is there to collect him this is not Canon related as the true storyline has broken me.





	Coming Home Now.

**"Rise and Shine Mr Sugden Dingle your husband will be here in an hour to pick you up you're going home. " the warden called out and Robert simply collapsed into tears sight years had passed by since he had been sent down for a minimum of 14 years to life and now he was going home to Aaron Liv and Seb he couldn't believe it he had worked hard in prison he had spoken to counsellors he had kept detailed journals about his time inside letting out all of his feelings and emotions about what had happened over the sight years since he had been sent down prison hadn't all been plain sailing for him though he had besn attacked for defending a fellow inmate and had suffered a concussion and split lip for his trouble, Aaron was waiting in Roberts car outside to take him home unbeknownst to Robert Aaron was hiding some news Jessica their surrogate was pregnant they had discussed having another baby on one of Aaron's many visits to see him and Aaron had been the one to supply the sperm seeing as Robert was inside at the time.**

**Aaron looked up as he heard the gates of the prison speak open and then there he was dressed in a suit that seemed to be wearing him rather than Robert wearing it Robert glanced around his expression that of a terrified rabbit Aaron got out of the car and Robert all but ran towards him as Aaron closed his arms around him Robert began to cry tears rolling down his cheeks and Aaron just held him before taking his hand and leading him over to the car.**

**" Come on let's go home. " Aaron said softly and Robert nodded settling down into the passenger seat and closing his eyes resting his head against the window before Aaron could say anything more Robert was asleep he slept the whole way back and only woke up when Aaron gently shook his shoulder he blinked at him then heard the sound of softly falling rain outside of the car he looked at Aaron who nodded.**

**"I slept the whole way back?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded " I noticed I think you needed it too. " he said and Robert nodded how Aaron still knew him so well he would never know it had been eight years after all Robert looked at Aaron and saw that he was smiling "What is it?.." He asked and then when Aaron whispered to him he burst into tears all over again he was to be a dad again he couldn't believe it all his prayers had worked.**

**" Seb is inside shall we go in he has missed you?. " Aaron asked and Robert nodded he knew Liv was away on a residential course somewhere with the prince's trust and would be home at the week end. Robert got out of the car and straightened his suit jacket and followed Aaron into the pub where Seb was waiting.**

**"Daddy." A small voice called and Robert looked up in time to see a tall ten year old boy with strawberry blond hair come charging towards him bracing himself Robert held out his arms and Seb jumped into them as soon as his father's arms closed around him Seb clung on like a limpet clings to a rock.**

**"I missed you Daddy Robewert." Seb said and Robert felt his eyes filling with tears once more he had been worried that Seb would be wary of him or even not know him anymore but he had need not have worried Seb still knew him and loved him hearing a polite cough Robert looked over towards the bar to see his mother in law and father in law smiling at him he put Seb down and approached the bar just as Chas came out from behind it and hugged him Paddy winked at him and Robert nodded.**

**"Robert love did they even feed you in there your very thin my love?." Chas asked and Robert nodded " yeah but I wasn't keen on the food so I ate little of it. " he admitted and Chas nodded.**

** "Can I get you a drink?." She asked and was shocked when Robert asked for orange juice he explained that he had been forced to confront his past drunken behaviour while inside and as a result had decided to become tetotal Chas was surprised but supportive and got him his requested orange juice.**

** Robert spotted Aaron and carrying his drink went to speak quietly to his husband Aaron was talking to Debbie who when she saw Robert approaching gave him a hug and welcomed him home.**

**Later that night as they lay side by side catching their breath from a intense round of love making Robert turned to Aaron and said "What would you say to us getting married again what I meant to say is can we renew our vows Aaron Dingle will you marry me again?." Robert asked and Aaron just nodded " yes I will now get some sleep you Muppet you look terrible. " he said and Robert laughed and they drifted off to sleep safe and secure in the knowledge that nothing was going to rip their family apart again Aaron couldn't wait to see livs face when she saw Robert the man she saw as a dad as well as a brother.**


End file.
